


sick of losing soulmates

by sunnymiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66 (Star Wars), Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymiles/pseuds/sunnymiles
Summary: His heart is pounding in his chest, not having considered the possibility of multiple.It’s only when he’s alone with a mirror that he finds the delicate ‘S’ stamped on his heart.And the ‘A’ scrawled on his back.Of course.It isn’t enough for Obi-Wan to simply not be wanted, the Force has found him defective too. Tears come to his eyes, and the panic starts to press down on him. A person can’t have three soulmates![or snapshots of obi-wan's life and how he realized his real soulmate is infinite sadness.]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to dodie's sick of losing soulmates and my brain said let's take that literally :)  
> anyways enjoy snapshots of obi-wan's depressing life
> 
> tw: implied suicide (not obi-wan)

Obi-Wan’s the youngest in his group of padawans.

It’s not a big deal in the creche. He listens, doesn’t cause trouble, stays relatively out of the way. He finds if he tells himself Master Sinube’s lectures aren’t boring, repeating it like a mantra in his mind, they become slightly more bearable. 

He’s unassuming and quiet, as is his nature. 

Until he makes friends, by accident, with Quinlan Vos. 

__

__

____

____

Everyone loves Quin’s loud jokes and boisterous laughter, so the day Quin had parked himself by Obi-Wan in the mess, no one had batted an eye. He becomes safe from any ridicule by mere extension to the Kiffar. Obi-Wan would always be grateful for that moment, no matter how much Quin annoyed him later.

It’s nice for a while, having friends. 

He grows up teasing Luminara about her studious nature, considering it a rare victory if he gets a smile out of her. He gets to race Kit through the obstacle courses and, though usually only a mere second behind, there’s always a helping hand and genial smile waiting for him at the finish line. 

But then his friends are being chosen.

Getting to become padawans, handpicked by their masters. Games become more competitive, with real stakes attached. Everyone focuses on securing their own futures, friendship is pushed aside.

They leave slowly, one and then the other. It happens gradually over the years, until he is the only one remaining.

Obi-Wan is left to walk the halls alone, ignoring the sympathetic looks that follow him.

Obi-Wan wishes for what his fellow padawans take for granted so much it hurts. He wants to be chosen, to be cared for. It keeps him up some nights, longing for a chance to be worthy of affection.

Until Qui-Gon bursts into his life. 

-

Being the youngest among his friends also means he is the last to receive his soulmate mark.

They are somewhat taboo among the Jedi. The Code forbids attachment, so what use is a soulmate? 

It’s something whispered about, never blatantly addressed.

Perfect padawans like Luminara don’t ever receive one. The Council praises her for it, calling it a testament to her adherence to the Code, but Obi-Wan is saddened for her. Wouldn’t it be lonely to never be loved?

Luminara will never realize what she has missed. Yes, it makes it easy to hold no attachments, but Obi-Wan doesn’t think he’d wish that on his worst enemy.

He knows intimately how that feels, to feel unworthy of love. Qui-Gon saved him from the Agri-Core, but Obi-Wan is still not used to the notion that someone cares about him.  


His master finds him when he turns fourteen. They glance together at the gently curving “C” now lying on the inside of his wrist. Obi-Wan had found it there that morning, and simply stared. 

This could mean pure happiness for him, but one that would lie in direct conflict to his Jedi duties. 

Obi-Wan takes his oath to the Jedi seriously, but he can’t deny the small part of himself that aches to be loved.

Qui-Gon gives him a sad smile and Obi-Wan knows his master is trying not to look at his own fading mark. The “T” barely visible after Tahl’s death. 

Another thing to consider, if he outlives his soulmate, how could he bare to go on?

Qui-Gon may try to hide his feelings from Obi-Wan, but he notices how his master stares vacantly now. He’s seen the unfamiliar lightsaber lying in the drawer next to Qui-Gon’s bed. The age her untimely death has added to his face.

The hand Qui-Gon places on his shoulder is meant to be comforting. But, Obi-Wan can’t stop wondering why the universe is cruel enough to give him this damning mark, when he is sworn to be unfeeling.

He spends the rest of the day melancholic and wandering aimlessly. Qui-Gon leaves him be, having returned to his quarters to dwell on old memories. 

The other padawans are curious what he’s been given. He makes no effort to hide it, there would be no point. Even without outright asking, they can clearly see the mark blemishing his wrist. 

Luminara winces in sympathy at the sight of it. Something protective and instinctual raises its way through his chest, his defenses heightening.

What does she know? She doesn’t even have one.

Quin meets his gaze solemnly, knowing what the mark means to him. The Kiffar’s hand deliberately taps the “A” Obi-Wan knows lies on his shoulder, in solidarity.

Kit gently asks him if that’s the only one has. 

The only one? You can have more than one?

The Nautolan gives him a grim smile. Apparently, it’s possible, although rare.

Obi-Wan excuses himself abruptly before briskly walking, it wouldn’t be polite to run though he _yearns _to, back to the safety of his room. His heart is pounding in his chest, not having considered the possibility of multiple.__

____

____

It’s only when he’s alone with a mirror that he finds the delicate ‘S’ stamped on his heart.

And the ‘A’ scrawled on his back.

Of course.

It isn’t enough for Obi-Wan to simply not be wanted, the Force has found him defective too. Tears come to his eyes, and the panic starts to press down on him. A person can’t have three soulmates!

Obi-Wan feels himself shaking. He can’t even love himself, how is he supposed to love three other people?

This isn’t happening to him, can’t be. He’s done nothing to deserve it. 

Perhaps if he just ignores this, it will resolve itself. He wants to be loved, so desperately, but not if it costs him his sanity. 

Yes, he will concentrate on the things he can control. Training with Qui-Gon, making him proud, proving himself worthy of being chosen.

He takes a deep breath, his body returning to his command.

He’ll focus on being a good Jedi, following the code, doing his best.

That promise is thrown out the window when he’s sent on a mission with Qui-Gon to assist the new Duchess of Mandalore.

-

The Mandalorian palace is opulent and crawling with sycophants. They all grapple for a chance to gain favor with their new ruler. They’ve mistaken her age for naivete, but Obi-Wan catches a glimpse of her shrewd eyes and knows better. She’s barely acknowledged them all night, only a curt nod.

Her people wouldn’t take kindly to any favoritism shown to the _jetii _. It’s a word they spit out hatefully and with mocking disdain. He and Qui-Gon have been pushed to simply patrol the perimeter of the room, so as not to offend the passionate Mandalorians.__

____

____

__

__

It’s all much too garish for his taste. Qui-Gon may tease him slightly for his posh Coruscant accent and “refined” taste, but Obi-Wan values the truth. He doesn’t belong here, no matter how much Qui-Gon jests. 

Politics is no place for honesty. Obi-Wan just wants to get out of the stifling room.

He’ll wish he hadn’t thought that later, on their third month in the wilderness. The sound of jetpacks and blasters echoing permanently in his ears. The paranoia is starting to get to him. He feels eyes on his back constantly, jumps at every snap branching. Dirt has crusted permanently on his skin, but his companions don’t look any better.  


Even Satine is looking bedraggled and weary, not that she’d ever admit to it.

The Duchess is young and hot headed and stubborn. They’ve fought constantly, much to Qui-Gon’s amusement. He can’t help engaging her, she makes him so frustrated he could scream. Satine loves to insult their code, and yet can’t take any criticism of her own people. It’s infuriating.

She’s also beautiful. 

Her cheeks flush red when she’s angry with him, all the time, and her blue eyes glow-

Obi-Wan forces his mind away from that line of reasoning. There may be an “S” on his chest, but he can’t let himself hope. He’d only be disappointed.

They’ve stopped for the night to find temporary shelter. Qui-Gon’s off trying to find dinner, convinced he can ask the living force for help. Obi-Wan just lets him go, not interested in starting another argument about the Living Force’s actual capabilities.

Now, it’s just him and Satine. Alone in the cave.

They sit in comfortable silence, only the crackling fire between them. He’s tried not to stare at her, told himself its not proper for a Jedi, but finds his gaze lands on her anyway.

The warm light of the fire illuminates her delicate features. He can’t help but gravitate towards her, she’s absolutely captivating.

She looks at him a bit nervously, biting her lip, and he’s immediately on his guard. Satine, nervous?

He’s been careful, she can’t have seen him looking at her. Obi-Wan’s sure of it. 

She takes a breath and raises her shoulders, projecting the confidence of her roots.

Satine tentatively pulls back her hair and turns her back to him. What-

An “O” lies on the nape of her neck. 

Oh.

His heart skips a beat with the knowledge that this letter on his chest is reciprocated. That there might be hope for them.

She peeks at him uncertainly, using her curtain of hair as a shield. He knows his face is heating up, and its not from the fire.

“I-um, I have one too.” 

He moves his hand over his heart, tracing the looping “S” with his finger. She tracks his movement carefully, as if expecting a trick.

But, this is real.

Her hand reaches out delicately of its own accord. Obi-Wan grasps it gently and places it over the mark. Their hands clasping together over his heart, filling his chest with light.

Obi-Wan meets her wide, hope filled gaze with a smile of his own. 

An incredulous laugh bubbles out of him. She grins at his joy before gesturing tentatively to his hand.

“You have two?”

Everyone knows about the “C” brandished on his wrist for the world to see, it’s no secret. He nods sheepishly at her.

Obi-Wan expects her to be alarmed and disgusted, for this dream to end. 

“The Mandalorians are a passionate people, it’s not uncommon to have multiple.” Satine gives him a cheeky smirk, her eyes reassuring, and he realizes he shouldn’t have been worried. 

They’re soulmates after all.

The rest of their wilderness excursion is filled with stolen kisses and teasing glances. The Duchess teaches him Mando’a softly by firelight, laughing gently at his pronunciation. Their arguments become softer, more of a witty rapport. It’s the happiest Obi-Wan can remember being. 

But, their mission only lasts until Satine is safe.

Reality takes hold.

When they part ways for good, it is bittersweet. A softly shared smile, an acknowledgement of their time together. A part of his heart will remain with her here on Mandalore.  


And yet, they will both return to their duties. Prioritizing their responsibilities over their personal feelings.

It’s in that realization, when Obi-Wan realizes why the Force has connected them. Their values align, not with each other, but with morality. He’s bound to a code, she to her people. 

He feels calmer then, watching Mandalore fade slowly from the ship’s view.

-

“Master Obi-Wan?”

Light seeps in from the hall, and Obi-Wan raises his head blearily at the intrusion.

His padawan stands in the doorway, peering at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, Anakin? Is everything alright.”

The boys shifts his feet guiltily and won’t meet his gaze. 

Probably another nightmare, he’d been struggling with them since leaving Tatooine. Not that Obi-Wan can blame him, the boy has already been through so much.

Obi-Wan just wants to ensure Anakin knows he is loved. To emphasize the idea with Anakin, when he himself has gone his whole life doubting it.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” He’s barely finished the sentence before Anakin launches his tiny body at him. Giggling all the way. The boy truly is a terror. 

Anakin just grins impishly up at him, his mop of hair disheveled.

Good thing he’s cute.

Obi-Wan scoots to the edge of the small bed to make room for his new charge. Anakin snuggle into his chest, warm and safe.

“G’night Obi.” A small smile rises unbiddenly to his face. 

“Good night Ani.” There’s just so much good in his padawan.

In the dark room, Obi-Wan ponders whether soulmates have to be romantic. Because the love he feels for this child scares him sometimes. 

And, there’s an “A” lying in the center of his back, a part of himself he thinks belongs to his padawan.

Anakin shifts slightly, and Obi-Wan decides to worry about it another day. He bundles Ani closer to his chest and relaxes.

-

The violence escalates.

The Jedi are meant to be peacekeepers, not whatever they are now. He disagrees with the Council’s orders, struggles to reconcile these actions with the damage they are causing.

Geonosis had ended with more than one hundred Jedi dead. 

Now, the council’s decided to give a clone battalion to each Jedi to command. For their war efforts. He hangs up the holocom when they give him the order. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to expect on his way to meet his commander. The hanger is crawling with troopers, and yet something guides him in the right direction. As if this is the Force’s will. 

He’s drawn to the serious trooper draped in yellow, like the sun, glaring down at his holocom. 

On his approach, the trooper turns and salutes. “General, CC-2224 at your service sir.”

“At ease. What’s your name, trooper?”

“CC-22”-

“No, your name.”

The commander seems taken aback by the question, his gold eyes widening with surprise. Something in Obi-Wan wants to know everything about him though. He recognizes a kindred spirit in this man, a partner.

That’s the first time he meets Cody.

After their talk, he congratulates himself for not stuttering when he had seen the scar marring Cody’s perfect face. It was close, but Obi-Wan had limited his reaction to a slight blush. Cody hadn’t commented, for which he was eternally grateful.

A part of him muses… but he shakes his head at the thought. The clones don’t have soulmates, everyone knows that. They’ve been engineered for this war, and while he doesn’t agree with it, this is no time for love. 

Obi-Wan will do his duty.

-

Obi-Wan wonders if this is how he died. It’s not how he’d like it to happen, sprawled on the floor with blood pooling around him.

He’d always imagined something grander.

But, the force never gives him what he wants, so this makes sense. Three soul-marks and now dying on his stomach, not even thirty. What a life.

He’d been separated from the men, and there’d been too many droids. Obi-Wan had stretched his body to its limits, drawing on his Force reserves. The push had distracted them allowing him to slash through them quickly. Force push, duck, and-

He had caught two blaster bolts to the stomach before collapsing. The droids must have thought him dead because they’ve moved on.

Obi-Wan is alone, as usual.

He’ll die alone, and the thought scares him. 

A wave of pain racks through him, and his vision blurs before-

Something radiant enters his vision. Yellow, like the sun.

Cody?

The man sprints toward him. He’s yelling frantically into his com. Something about a medic, but it doesn’t matter because Cody came for him.

Strong arms try to lift him up and Obi-Wan hisses in pain. Cody drops to his level instead, gold eyes staring seriously at him.

“You’re going to be alright sir.”

He’s able to stammer out, “Cody.”

Obi-Wan knows there’s a goofy smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. Cody’s here, and he won’t die alone. He grabs for his commander’s hand, gripping it tightly needing the solid reminder.

“I’m here sir.”

“I knew you’d find me.”

Cody’s worried face is the last thing he sees before blacking out.

-

Satine’s desperate holocom scares him more than he can admit. She’s been in perilous situations before, but this one carries a foreboding chill with it. 

He endures the obligatory council meeting without paying much attention. He knows the Council won’t approve, but he doesn’t care. Satine needs him, so he will go.

Anakin lets him borrow a ship no questions asked, bless him. He frets the whole ride there, especially as the ship groans its disapproval on the jump to hyperspace.

Anakin had said she had “personality”, but this is just pathetic.

After setting the piece of junk down on the landing platform, it’s easy enough to lure a member of Death Watch and strip him of his uniform.

He is a whirlwind of emotions as he makes his way to Satine’s cell. The Mandalorian armor feels unnatural and clunky on his body. Red’s never been his color, and he longs for his robes. If this is anything like the clone’s armor, he doesn’t know how Cody deals with it constantly.

When he arrives at the cell, he takes a moment to look at her. It’s been so long. 

She is older, and yet she is unchanged. 

Her hair is longer, her cheekbones sharper and yet she is still the girl he ran with through the woods. Passionate and fiery, her wit taunting him threateningly.

He takes great pleasure in removing his helmet and delights in the surprised gleam of her eyes. Their hug is tender and sweet, reminding him of simpler times.

His love for her is constant, simmering softly in his chest. It’s different from the intense love he has for Anakin or the blissful joy he finds in Cody’s presence. 

And yet, it is there all the same.

Maybe, they’ll get out of this alright, after all.

-

The throne room is dark and eerie, so different from Satine’s rule. Maul sits like a king, legs sprawled out and victorious. The Zabrak’s leering gaze fills him with innumerable dread.

It’s macabrely fitting that her end comes from his own failure. Failure to kill Maul, to stop him on Naboo. His inability to be quick enough, her gallant Jedi Protector failing her for the last time.

The lightsaber through her chest, stabs him in the heart. 

“I’ve loved you always. I always will.”

Her hand reaches for his breast where the “S” resides, bringing back memories of a warm cave and childish naivete.

He cradles Satine’s broken body softly and his chest aches. His first love, his soulmate-

His escape from Mandalore is blurred in his mind, what does it matter? The person he’d come to save is dead, and the purpose she stood for gone. Mandalore will revel in the new chaos and Satine will only linger in his mind.

The ship ride back is quiet, and it tears at him. His grief roils through him, culminating in shaky hands and his increasingly blurred vision.

Cody’s waiting for him when he stumbles off the ramp. Obi-Wan decides he doesn’t care for propriety anymore and barrels right into his chest. He needs the comfort and security Cody provides. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” 

He feels himself being led out of the hangar, warm hands guiding his shoulders. Troopers are staring at their normally composed general, watching him break. Obi-Wan finds he doesn’t care much. He couldn’t save her, and now she’s dead.

His chest burns and he can’t get enough air in, but he needs to tell Cody, needs to tell him how-

“She’s dead.”

Cody takes that in, a solemn look passing across his face. His gold eyes shutter closed for a moment, before turning to face him head on.

“I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head frantically because Cody doesn’t get it.

“No, she died.” He has to swallow the emotions which threaten to overwhelm him. 

But this is Cody. There’s no judgement here, he can admit to his failure.

“And, I-I couldn’t save her.”

Cody comforts through touch, he’s a man of few words. So, he grasps Obi-Wan’s hand and moves him faster through the hallway, rubbing comforting circles on his palm.

The touch grounds him, allows him to focus his mind. His body belies his anxiety, agitated and trembling.

They arrive at his room, but the shaking won’t stop. Cody grabs the nearest throw blanket, drapes it over his frame. It helps slightly, but everything feels likes its out of control, he’s spiraling-

The bed sinks next to him when Cody slides in. 

A warm arm tugs him closer to his commander’s chest. He gives in, letting the world dim to background noise. 

Now, it’s just him and Cody.

His heart rate begins to soothe. Cody will take care of him, he always does. 

When Cody’s thumb brushes over the “C” on his wrist, Obi-Wan knows without a doubt that it’s his initial carved on his body.

-

“Another successful mission, Sir.”

“Did you expect anything less Cody?”

Obi-Wan gives him his cheekiest grin. Cody just sighs.

“You wound me.”

“Yes, yes general.”

The buzzing from Cody’s com interrupts their banter.

“Sorry, I’ll go take this General.”

“Hurry back.” Obi-Wan smirks, he enjoys this too much.

Cody glares at him over his shoulder, but there’s amusement in his eyes.

There’s elation blooming in Obi-Wan’s chest. Grievous is dead, Ahsoka’s dealing with Maul, and Anakin’s handling the Chancellor. The end of the war feels close.  


Obi-Wan would give anything for peace.

Shouting echoes from the direction Cody went off in. He turns, but-

When Cody gives the order to his men and turns his blaster on him, Obi-Wan can’t comprehend it. There’s been a mistake of some kind. 

“Cody! What are you doing?!”

But Cody’s warm gold eyes are blank. 

“Shoot to kill!”

No. No. This can’t be happening.

“Cody!”

His commander aims his pistols straight for him.

The man he trusts most, the man he loves, tries to kill him. It’s too much to handle-

His mind is on autopilot, blocking the blasts. He deflects them harmlessly, but there are too many. He won’t kill these men. Whatever is happening, whatever this is, it isn’t their fault.

He’ll have to make a quick getaway, figure this out himself.

Bogu lies nearby, and she’ll have to do. He swings onto her reptilian back, urging her to fly. They have to getout getout getout.

Bogu takes off roughly, and there’s no room to think, he just has to hold on-

Obi-Wan glances one final time to see Cody, pointing up at him from the ground, ordering the 212th to take aim at the sky.

He lets out a sob.

-

He spends the ship ride cramped in the small space trying not to let his emotions cloud him. Trying not to cry. 

Obi-Wan had felt the despair radiating through the force. The Jedi are gone, the clones have turned on them. It’s unfathomable.

But Cody?

Cody was more than that. He was his commander, his friend, his partner. He tried to shoot him, without a second thought. Of course, Obi-Wan forgives him, but how does he get his Cody back?

This can’t be irreparable. It can’t be.

He’s drawn from those thoughts when the ship docks along the fiery wasteland of a planet. Padme makes her way out of the ship hurriedly.

Obi-Wan takes a final moment. A moment to banish his thoughts of Cody in this one instance. He expels his feelings the best he can into the force. It’s clouded and murky with darkness, but it will have to do. He can help Cody later, his other soulmate needs him. 

Mustafar burns with hate and turmoil, it reminds Obi-Wan of Anakin. 

When Anakin chokes Padme, Obi-Wan knows he is truly lost. The love Anakin feels for people is all-consuming, sooner or later it was going to break him. But to do that to his soulmate? It’s unforgiveable.

Obi-Wan will have to do what he must.

He loves Anakin too much to let him become this monster, to betray them all like this. No, that is Obi-Wan’s curse, to love and to love and never find happiness.

Anakin’s yellow eyes are a sharp reminder of his own choices. Obi-Wan meets his powerful strikes, ignores the tears in his own eyes. He parries the blows, feeling each one like a hit to the chest. Recognizing moves that he taught to a kind and gentle Ani. 

The “A” soulmark burns on his back like the heat surrounding them. When Anakin’s lightsaber meets his, it twists the knife lodged in his back.

“You were my brother, I loved you.”

Ani’s young, grease-spotted face fills his mind, so full of hope. His padawan jumping into bed for night-time snuggles. Pranking Master Vos together, just to see the shining smile on Ani’s face. It burned brighter than the suns of Tatooine.

Obi Wan leaves his soulmate lying there to be consumed by the flames. He tells himself it’s what Anakin deserves. 

He lies.

-

Obi-Wan tries to find Cody. He scavenges through records of the new leagues of stormtroopers, searching until his eyes are blurry with fatigue.

Instead, he finds documentation of Order 66. Pages and pages of medical chips, the Kaminoan’s involvement, Palpatine’s orchestration-

Obi-Wan rushes to the trash and is sick. He heaves until his stomach gives out and he collapses.

If he thinks about the Jedi and the clones- Bly and Aayla, Wolffe and Plo-

No. He can’t do that to himself anymore. 

So, Obi-Wan listens for whispers in the cantina, hoping stories of a rogue clone commander will turn up.

They never do.

He needs Cody by his side. That’s the way it’s always been, the two of them ready to face anything. He feels empty inside without Cody’s light.

But, Obi-Wan’s always been a realist.

If anything of the Cody he loved remained, if he knew what he’d tried to do to his general, to his partner, he’d have put a bullet in his brain.

The thought makes him numb. 

A part of him hopes Cody’s dead. He’s the best man Obi-Wan’s ever met, and he knows Cody would never stand for this. 

But, there’s nothing else for him to do.

Obi-Wan leaves that ghost to rest, and a part of his soul chips away irreparably.

-

He sits in the wasteland that is Tatooine. 

He’s alone. The solitude eats at him.

His bones are withering to ash, his beard turning gray. He’s growing old with only memories for company.

He sees Satine in the market. Delicate fingers trade imported fruits along the street. A blonde head swivels towards him, and his heart stops. But it’s not her, it never is. 

He’s reminded of Anakin when the speeders pass by his hut, going too fast for regulations. The glimpses he catches of Luke by the droid shop, happy and carefree in the sandy dunes of Anakin’s homeland. How ironic, the master he hated, living out his days on the planet Anakin loathed most. 

He can’t think of Cody. Perhaps it's selfish, but he won’t do it. The hurt and loss threaten to swallow him whole. One day, he’ll be able to remember the person he loved most without succumbing to the grief. But it’s still too soon. Maybe it always will be, only time will tell.

That’s all he has left now: time.

A broken heart, a knife to the back, and the loss of his constant companion. Three fading soulmarks forever etched into his broken body. 

The universe had marked him with infinite sadness, and perhaps this is what they had meant. 

Obi-Wan watches the twin suns set over the horizon and tries to hope for peace.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr!! @sunnymiles  
> kudos/comments always appreciated!


End file.
